


Journey

by revengeworld



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Soulmate AU, artist, artist kylo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-15 23:45:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17538623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revengeworld/pseuds/revengeworld
Summary: Kylo Ren, the most desired Artist, can´t stop thinking about the woman that was haunting her dreams and his paintings.





	Journey

Since month Kylo was succumbing to this madness that was suddenly torturing his mind. Letting his brush run over the big canvas in front of him, before he threw both of it down onto the ground.

He was supposed to show is new works in a museum in just a few weeks but the only thing he could draw was one thing.

The young woman that was haunting his dreams and clutching at his creativity. Kylo had never seen her in his life and at first he had thought that it was just a small imagination until he couldn’t stop drawing her. Every little detail he could see in his dreams, her shimmering eyes, how the light fell on her shining her, how her smile always made his heart flutter. At first, it was small appearances in his dreams but now, even awake, he couldn’t stop thinking about her, when he closed his eyes he could see her so clearly before him but as soon as opened them again she vanished and it was driving him crazy.

He just knew she belonged to him, but how would he ever be able to find her, if she really existed.

Picking up the canvas he had thrown through the room, he looked at this gorgeous face that was haunting him. He placed it back into its easel before pushing his hand into red paint, slapping his hand on the ride side of the canvas with a swift motion he dragged his fingers over her eyes.

Hearing the door open behind him, he immediately glared at the person that intruded. It was his manager Phasma, who looked shocked around at all the paintings of the same face.

“I´ve been trying to reach you for days and this is what you have been up to?” she started to scold him when the tall woman came out of her surprised state, while the Artist in front of her only scoffed.

Phasma knew he could be a bit obsessive with a motive from time to time, but she never had seen him obsess over a model so much, especially since he was sending every model she had send him away in the last few weeks until she recognized this innocent face.

“You have met Y/N?” looking over to Kylo who leaned over a table in exhaustion, the blond woman was confused about how they would even know each other.

“Y/N?” he asked, his ears perking up.

“You know her?!” in an instant he was standing in front of his manager, eager to know more about this Y/N.

Confused her brows knitted, how could he draw her so much and not even know her name?

“She has taken over her Grandfather’s little Art Supply Shop in the old Part of town. How can you not know, if you …”

“I only saw her once on the street.” he lied quickly and the blond woman suddenly smiled.

“That means you finally got your muse back! These are good news!” while she was excited about this new development, Kylo seemed completely on edge.

“I can introduce you to her, I get most of your art supplies there anyway. We can go later on if you want.” she of course noticed the intrigument in his eyes when she mentioned it and not a half hour later they were sitting in the car.

As soon as he got out of the car, he could already see the woman called Y/N who was tending to some customers.

Finally being able to see her up close and personal, made his heart flutter immediately that it almost pained him.

Turning away from the shop he leaned against the car and brushed his hair back.

“I can’t … not like this…” he mumbled to himself and his Manager looked confused at him.

“Then how do you expect on meeting her?” she asked frustrated.

Grabbing his sketchbook, he ripped out a piece of paper and wrote something down on it.

“Tell her to come here by Friday. I need her to model for me!”

Phasma only shook her head at his request.

“You are unbelievable. How am I supposed to tell this sweet girl that a man she never has seen before wants her to come to his villa in the snowy mountains where she will be alone with him!” stomping with her foot Kylo only shrugged his shoulders.

“I pay her of course.” not understanding the Problem, Phasma buried her face in her hands.

“I can’t with you … fine. But don’t actually think she would show up with this suspicious request.” while Kylo sat back in the car, his hand clutched in his shirt while his beating heart wouldn’t calm down, Phasma made her way into the shop.

 

Looking down on the piece of paper, Y/N wasn’t sure if the Taxi Driver really dropped her off in the right spot. She was in front of a large stone fence with a wide metal door.

For a moment, she tried to find some sort of bell or an intercom, but nothing like this was around besides a metal plate with the name Ren on it.

So at least she was in the right spot.

Feeling her heart flutter at that name, she took a deep breath. When Phasma had stated the request from her boss, she was first reluctant to go until she had gotten a small glance of the man that was waiting in the car. Suddenly it felt like the right thing to do.

And now here she was, stomping along a beautiful, snowy path until she could see a warm light coming from the big house between some trees, a frozen river right beside it.

While she waddled through the last few meters of snow, she needed to admit that this place was extremely beautiful and calming, hopefully she was able to explore it a bit in the week she was supposed to stay here.

Holding onto the strap from her bag, Y/N had finally made it to the front door. When she reached up with a shivering hand, the door was suddenly ripped open, a tall man standing right in front of her as if he had forgotten something and was now trying to rush somewhere.

“Mister Ren?” she stuttered a bit too excited by the sight that was been giving her.

The painter was a bit out of breath, only clothed in a tank top and a sweatpants, his hands stained with charcoal. One wide black streak was going right over his forehead, probably from brushing the hair that had fallen out from his ponytail, out his face.

Not even answering her question, the tall man suddenly cupped her face and inspected it closely while leaving black hand marks on her skin.

Her sweet and gorgeous face was flushed from the cold weather and for a moment Kylo regretted that he had forgotten to pick her up at the gate.

But now she was really here, right in front of him as beautiful as he had seen her in his dreams and his heart was beating faster.

“Come with me!” grabbing the bag she was holding in her hand, Kylo grabbed her wrist and pulled her along to the second floor into his atelier.

Like Phasma had already warned her, Kylo Ren the most admired artist at the moment was quite the eccentric man.

“Sit here…” pulling a chair right in front of his easel, he gently pressed her down into it.

“I… I’m not … I couldn’t even make myself ready…” she mumbled, nervous that he wanted to sketch her right here and now, with her hair messy from the wind and bare faced.

“No need, you’re perfect just like that …” he whispered concentrated.

“But if it makes you more comfortable you can take of your coat.” putting the bag that he had taken from her on a table, she took the time to take off her coat and brush through her hair with her fingers, before she sat back down, letting him adjust her posture how he wanted her to sit.

“If you need anything just tell me, but for now just stay like you are…”

Since her face was facing slightly away from him, Y/N was only able to look outside the big window next to her instead of watching Kylo draw which she had been more anticipating, but for now, she sat as still as she could and waited instead.

The sun was already setting when she heard a relieved sighed from Kylo and the last bit of charcoal fall onto the floor.

Daring to take a look, she saw the young man smiling at the canvas so proud and satisfied that her lips curled up as well.

“Come here… ” stretching his hand out to her, she quickly left her place and took his hand.

With a gentle pull from him, she was standing in front of him and he rested his hands on her hips while she was too astounded to say a word.

“What do you think?” his breath was hitting her neck, while he whispered those words into her ear which made her shiver.

“It’s so lively even though it is just black and white. I … I can’t believe that’s me … It’s astonishing.”

He had even included his black handprint on her neck and it just gave the drawing it’s final touch.

“No, it’s perfect.” he chuckled lightly before leaning his head gently against her shoulder.

Finally, it felt like forever ago when he was satisfied with the work he had put out. She was the one who would bring him out of this creative hole he had fallen in.

Feeling her carefully lean against his chest, his arms automatically wrapped closer around her waist. Both of them felt so comfortable and safe in the other’s presence that the worries Y/N had beforehand seemed so ridiculous now.

If she could help him create such wonderful things by just posing for him, she would gladly do so.

“You are probably pretty exhausted from the drive … oh for christs sake! I’m so sorry I completely stained your shirt.” he apologized when his eyes had sawn what his hands had done.

“Oh please don’t worry about it. One wash and it’s fine again, when i fill up the pastels at the shop it happens often enough, but maybe i should help you clean up.” she chuckled softly at all the streaks on his face.

With a smile he pulled her towards the big sink in this room, where a lot of used art brushes and glasses were standing.

When she had dampened a clean wet cloth and foamed it with a bit of soap, Y/N gently took one of his hands before she started to clean them.

While she was occupied with that, Kylo couldn’t stop staring at her beauty. Every little thing on her seemed perfect to him and if he could he would draw her day and night and with a bit of luck Y/N would even consider it.

Gently laying one of her hands against the side of his face, she tried to brush carefully away the black streaks on his forehead.

Closing his eyes, he just enjoyed her soft touch for now. After cleaning the last bit of charcoal off of him, Y/N smiled satisfied before washing the now dirty cloth.

“Here, let me…” laying his hand gently onto hers, Kylo took the cloth from her, to clean his handprints of her neck and jaw.

“God, you are so beautiful…” he suddenly whispered and Y/N immediately started to blush and averted her eyes shyly.

Without noticing the two had hooked their fingers together and stood so close that she could feel his breath fan against her face, while he leaned his forehead gently against hers.

Laying her free hand against his chest, Y/N took all her courage to speak up.

“I had dreams… about you… Even though I had never seen you before … and suddenly I couldn’t forget your face anymore.” she let her fingers wander up his neck before brushing over his cheek.

“I know it sounds ridiculous …” when her eyes met his brown ones, Y/N quickly looked away.

“No it doesn’t! It was the same for me…Y/N.” Kylo wanted to hold her closer until a ringing interrupted their tender moment.

“Sorry I need to take this. You can feel right at home, pick a room that you like.” laying his hand against her neck for another moment, Kylo soon rushed down to the living room, to answer the call.

Taking an excited shaky breath, she bit her lip for a moment. God, she was so nervous. It felt like her heart was ready to burst out of her chest.

Opening up her bag, she placed the small package with new paint brushes and colours onto the table that Y/N had brought as a present.

Since she could still hear Kylo talk downstairs, she slowly made her way through the upper floor and looked inside the rooms. There were three guestrooms, Kylos seemed to be the big one at the end of the floor. Every room had it´s own bathroom and she couldn’t wait for a nice hot bath this evening.

Taking her time to make herself a bit more presentable, Y/N changed into a new top after brushing her hair. With a quick wash, her dirtied shirt was as good as new and she could let it dry for now.

Quietly making her way down the stairs, Y/N found herself soon in the kitchen, where she took a glass and filled it with tap water.

Her cheeks still felt like they were burning and when she laid her hand against one of them she could feel how hot she was and probably how red her face was.

“Sorry, I needed to answer this call.” he mumbled apologetically while approaching her.

“Please don’t worry about that, Mr. Ren.”

“Oh please, Kylo is enough.” the painter waved dismissively with his hand.

“I thought we might could go out for dinner. You’re probably hungry. If you want we can…” but suddenly he broke off when his eyes fell on the snowstorm that was unfolding outside. Kylo wanted to have a nice evening with her in a fancy restaurant and now his plans were suddenly destroyed by nature.

Hearing her soft and cheerful chuckle, he looked back at Y/N who tried to hide her smile.

“I think together we could cook us something special with the things we have here.” she encouraged him and he looked down at her hand that was gently brushing over his arm.

“That sounds like a wonderful idea.” without thinking twice, Kylo laid his hand on her lower back.

Phasma seemed to have thought of everything when she prepared his trip. The cabinets were filled with enough food for at least two weeks and it made him wonder why she had sent so much up here.

Taking their time, Kylo and Y/N decided on a simple meal and each took a part in the cooking. While she was standing at the stove, to make the sauce for their cooking spaghetti, Kylo finished the salad. At least he tried.

Even now he couldn’t hold himself back to stare at her from time to time.

While they were eating, their conversation drifted from one topic to another, which even surprised Kylo then he was not someone who was very good at holding conversations up. But with her everything felt so intimate and natural.

Even hours later they were sitting together on the couch with a glass of fine just laughing and talking. Y/N was slightly leaning against him, while Kylo had his arm rested behind her, his hand gently brushing over her shoulder.

When he noticed that Y/Ns head was suddenly leaning against his arm, he smiled gently for a moment.

“Maybe we should go to bed. It was a long day.” he whispered into her ear and she nodded tired.

“Go on, rest. I will clean this up.” watching her slowly wander up the stairs, Kylo spilled the last bit of wine from their glasses into the sink, before placing everything neatly in the dishwasher.

After checking everything a last time, Kylo went back into the Atelier to look at the first real painting he made of her. One that wasn’t influenced by pain and frustration, but rather with excitement, anticipation and devotion.

Turning of the light, he made his way down the hall before he saw a light coming from under the doorway.

With two small knocks he announced his presence and waited until Kylo could hear her soft voice, allowing him to come inside.

“If there is anything you need, you can find me in …” lifting his gaze, he suddenly forgot the rest of his sentence.

Y/N was sitting on her bed, her hair still a bit wet from the bath she had just taken, clothes in a red silk robe while she was applying a lotion to her skin.

Seeing his dazed look, Y/N could smile again.

“Judging from your look, you really want to sketch me right now… correct?”

“Would that be alright?” he swallowed hard.

“Go on, get your sketchbook.” as soon as she spoke those words he was already sprinting back to his atelier.

Grabbing his sketchbook and a few pencils, Kylo could feel his heartbeat in his chest. He was happy to draw again, something very different from the feelings he had before.

Painting just became a chore at some point, there was no excitement nor satisfaction anymore, but now … Y/N gave him the inspiration that he needed. She was his muse and maybe even more…

Returning to her, Kylo started his rough sketch immediately and after one hour he was already done, to give Y/N her deserved rest and privacy.

“Good Night…” he whispered with a smile since she already was drifting off into a deep slumber.

His eyes wandered to his own bedroom door until he turned to the complete other direction, back into his atelier.

 

The next morning, Y/N awoke to the snowflakes faintly falling down the sky and against the window in her room. Brushing the sleep out of her eyes, she was already excited what this day might bring.

After she had washed up and after taming her hair, she wanted to make her way downstairs to prepare a nice breakfast until she noticed a hunched figure sitting against the easel.

Quietly making her way towards the atelier, Y/N couldn’t hinder a little shake with her head before she smiled.

“Oh Kylo …” looking at herself as an Acrylic painting, from his sketch last night, he wasted his whole night to finish this.

“Come on I will bring you to your bed…” she whispered, not to interrupt his sleep to harshly.

Laying one of his arms over her shoulder, both of them stumbled to his bedroom.

When she had finally placed him under his blanket and onto the soft mattress, it was time to make a nice breakfast until he would wake up.

Turning around to leave again, she suddenly felt his hand wrap around her wrist.

“Don’t go…” he started to mumble and she gently brushed the long strands of hair out of his face.

“I’m not going anywhere.” she promised. Carefully climbing next to him, she gently held onto his hand while watching this exhausted man sleep.

Of course he apologized immediately as soon as he awoke from his slumber, which only made her smile even more.

Y/N already started to make some delicious and wide range breakfast while Kylo could slowly wake up with a nice cup of hot coffee.

“What do you think of a walk outside today. The weather seemed to have calmed down and I don’t want to hold you in here like a golden cage.” suddenly feeling her lips against his temple hi eyes widened for a moment.

“I would love that, the area here seems so beautiful and calm.” the rest of his sentence she just ignored, while placing his full plate in front of him. Grabbing her hand for a moment, he pressed a small kiss against her soft skin.

The rest of the week it was mostly the same. After breakfast they would wander through the snowy landscape, Kylo sometimes sketching her right then and there or just enjoying each others company and the wonderful view they had. After that, he would mostly start working on the paintings with different materials while she quietly watched him. It was fascinating how much work he would put into just little details and how his eyes shimmered with excitement while he was working.

Sometimes he would call her over, just to inspect her face against with a tight grip around her jaw and at some moments Y/N thought he might just kiss her, but he never did. Maybe out of respect towards her, or maybe because he just saw her as an inspiration and nothing more.

In the evenings the would cook together and have hour long conversations.

”You can’t tell me that you are selling art supplies and not even tried to draw once.” he chuckled on the last evening they would have together.

“Well I just did and it is true!” she laughed, trying to hide her smile behind her hand again.

“Besides you also didn’t tell me that I would be the only model for your whole collection that will be displayed in an art exhibition.”

“Fair enough. And since all of them are finished…” he whispered ominously while he stood from the dinner table.

“We have enough time for one last one. Yours.” gently pulling her along, Y/N seemed confused for a moment.

“Right now?”

“Right now.” sitting her down in the usual bar chair he used, Kylo placed a fresh canvas on the easel, before standing closely behind her.

“B…but I don’t even know what to draw…” she immediately stuttered and felt embarrassed in front of such a big artist.

“That’s fine, we’ll work our way in… slowly.” holding out his hand, Y/N gently took it.

Soon both of their hands were covered in paint. Kylo was guiding her over the rough canvas, helping her create whatever she was imagining and together they created something so intriguing and passionate that they both needed a moment.

Slowly turning around to him, Y/N just cupped his face, staining his skin with every colour she had drawn with, like the time he left his handprints on her the first time they finally saw each other.

Pulling him gently down towards her, she just took the risk and let her lips brush over his plum ones.

In an instant, Kylo grabbed Y/N by her hips and picked her up only to sat her down on the table. Letting his hand run over her neck, he pulled her closer only intensifying this kiss even further.

Leaving paint all over the others bodies, both of them soon needed to separate from each other before they started to chuckle.

“All these months ago… I never would have thought that this might be the end of this journey.” he sighed, laying his head gently against her forehead.

“Oh Kylo, this is only the beginning.” stealing another kiss from him, they only smiled at each other.


End file.
